Fastline (mission)
:This article is about the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes mission. For the map, see Fastline. Fastline (cz_fastline) is an extra mission in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. Synopsis It takes place within a subway system in Japan. An explosion has occurred in the Shinkane Subway Station. The player must locate the terrorists and eliminate them. The player is briefed by a fellow officer to keep alert. According to the officer's statement, the subway was on high alert and all officers are told to keep an eye open for ambush. Several seconds later, a stun grenade blinds everyone in the car. When the player wakes up, the Akunin have taken control of the train. One of the Terrorists points a XM1014 auto-shotgun at the player's head and another executes one of the passengers and then took a schoolgirl as a hostage. After witnessing this, the captor receives a command and then knocks the player out with a melee attack. The player wakes up in the abandoned car and notices all other officers and most of the other passengers were killed. The player then takes a pistol from one of the officers. On the other side of the train car, the player sees a terrorist arming an Explosive device and shoots the terrorist. However, the bomb then detonates and causes the train to crash and knocking the player out. Eventually, the player wakes up after a few seconds and sees a medic taking care of his injuries. Soon, more Kidotai operatives move in and secure the wreckage of the train. An officer tells the player to find additional Explosives from around the subway, disarm them, and eliminate the Akunin Terrorists. After receiving orders, the player leaves the train, obtains a Tactical Shield and a Five-SeveN, and fights his way to achieve the objectives. The player must disarm the C4 explosive device before any action can take place. Like Building Recon or Rise Hard, being exploded will end the mission in failure. The player sees an explosive device and disarms it in the car. As the mission continues, more C4 blocks are armed only for the player to disarm them. Eventually, the player meets up with the leader who is holding a hostage. The player shoots the leader then CNC informs them mission is accomplished. Objectives #Be on the lookout for terrorist activity. #Prevent terrorist from arming all the explosives. #Proceed into station and eliminate terrorist opposition. #Disable bombs. #Eliminate terrorist leader and rescue hostages. Weapons & Equipment Intro The following weapons that you will be discovered in the second prologue objective: Main After achieving the intro objectives, the operative will give these equipment to the player: Discovered AI Player The Japanese Kidotai The Japanese Akunin Gallery Fastline_bombdefusezone1_on.png|The first bomb, armed. Fastline_bombdefusezone1_off.png|The first bomb, unarmed. Fastline_bombdefusezone2_on.png|The second bomb, armed. Fastline_bombdefusezone2_off.png|The second bomb, unarmed. Fastline_bombdefusezone3_on.png|The third bomb, armed. Fastline_bombdefusezone3_off.png|The third bomb, unarmed. Trivia * This is the only level featuring the tactical shield and pistol combination. * The ending music for the Truth in Chaos mission is used as the ending music for this mission. * This is the only mission that contains both weapon with usable flashlights, the MP5 and the M3, meaning the flashlight battery will have double battery durability. * Along the way, there is a manga store selling parodies of well-known manga (e.g., "ROB", a pun of "R.O.D: Read or Die" and Chobits). * A Condition Zero map of the same name is based on this mission. * If the player uses to enter the room where the flashbang was thrown, .45 ACP ammunition can be found. * After being knocked out by the Akunin member, like in the mission Recoil, the words "Counter-Strike Condition Zero" will appear in the middle of the screen which marks the start of the storyline. * Similar to Truth in Chaos, this mission's background is partially based on a real event, the Tokyo subway sarin attack in 1995, a terrorist attack by the Japanese cult Aum Shinrikyo due to the location of the mission being inside the subway. * This map has three Kidotai with GSG-9 heads. Two can be seen after the wake-up call when they are carrying a body. The third can be seen when two Kidotai are engaging the Akunin and are killed by a LAW rocket. ** The Kidotai with the GSG-9 head can be killed with a single shot or with explosives, but will make no sounds when dying. ** Most unarmed Kidotai are actually functioning as hostage entities rather than actual combat NPCs. Two such examples are the two operatives that were in the train before the Akunin attack, and a medic who was caring for a wounded civilian right next to the elevator. (If the player shoots them, they will use hostage dying animations instead of the normal dying animation used by combat NPCs). Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes